O'Connor Skairipa
by Glogirl77
Summary: When the 100 dropped to the ground. Samuel O'Connor was one of them. Skilled in fighting and in tracking the young male brings a lot to the table, but when he encounters an injured grounder that saves his life he must make a decision. Save the grounder and endanger his friends or kill the grounder that just saved him. (Lincoln and male oc friendship) (Linctavia)


Samuel O'Connor snapped awake to the sound of someone banging on his cell door. The young male stood up from his bed eyeing the door to his cell. When the guard entered the room Sam kept to the corner not daring to leave himself exposed.

"Turn around hands against the wall."

"I'm still seventeen I'm not supposed to be executed for another week," Sam said boldly hiding the shake in his voice carefully.

"Turn _around_ hands _against_ the wall," the guard repeated taking out his electric staff.

"As long as I get to keep my necklace," Sam dipped his head lightly one of his hands reaching up to the dog-tags hanging around his neck.

"Yeah sure kid. C'mon I have a job to do," the guard finally caved nodding.

Samuel nodded and turned around keeping his hands up. The guard came forward giving the young street fighter exactly what he wanted. Whipping around easily he threw a right hook at the guard's jawline and bolted out of the room only to be close-lined by an electric staff. Sam snarled lightly and tried to stand up, but a dart of some sort hit him in the shoulder causing his actions to be sluggish.

"Damn kid got me."

"Hey at least he put up a good fight unlike the others."

"True."

"Put him with the others."

"Yes councilor."

/—/—/

When Samuel woke up he was strapped to a chair of some sort. The young male tore his gaze from his chair and looked around himself as his veins pumped full of adrenaline.

He wasn't the only one who was strapped to a chair. There were kids his age, some younger, in the large cylinder room with him. All of them were strapped to a chair just like him. It wasn't until the shouting picked up over the voice of Chancellor Jaha that Samuel realized that the room wasn't a _room_ , but a _drop-ship_.

"They're sending us to the ground," Sam whispered in shock as he stopped struggling against his restraints.

"More like killing us!"

"Your father's an ass Wells!"

Sam ignored the voices as he began to do a mental head count. He was half listening to what Chancellor Jaha had to say as well. If they were getting any help from something on the ship it would be nice to know. **_100 of us. They sent 100 kids to the ground_** , Sam thought as the ship lurched slightly.

"Hey! Get back in your seats!"

The mismatched eyed male brought his attention back to reality seeing three young males out of there seats and free floating.

"Get your asses back in those chairs! When we hit the ground you'll hit the wall with the same force of a free fall! It'll kill you," Sam snarled loudly agreeing with the blonde female that had called out to them the first time.

Only two of them listened to him, and just like he said when they hit the ground the unknown male went flying and died on impact. The ship had lurched heavily and slammed down on to the Earth's surface. The impact knocked the air out of the 17 year old's chest causing him to cough lightly once everything stilled.

The shouting picked up again as people scrambled to get out of their seats. Sam's vision swam lightly. His head had been slammed back against his seat due to the fact that he was leaning forward in his seat to yell at those three boys. The young male groaned as he reached up to the back of his head with a free hand.

"Hey. Look at me," came the voice of the blonde forcing Sam to look up.

"I think I hit my head," Sam groaned out his voice hitting a low pitch out of pain.

"Yeah. You're not bleeding though so most likely a minor concussion," the blonde nodded at him, but was cut off from what she was about to say next by loud shouting.

"Go. I'm alright. I'll catch up with you guys outside," Sam nodded off the where the door was as he tried to slip out of his seat.

"Don't do anything stupid," the blonde said before taking off towards the door.

"Copy," Sam replied quietly as he slipped out if his seat and rubbed at his head lightly.

Sam checked himself over for any other injuries before gathering items from the drop-ship. He had noticed that he had some sort of wristband on. It was probably for the ARK. If they were truly on the ground — where most likely everything will want to kill them — then they were going to need everything they could get. Once he had grabbed everything he headed out of the drop-ship and was met with the shouting of a bunch of teenagers exploring the forest that they had landed in. The young male's breath caught in his throat.

The forest had lush green leaves and bushes. The bark of the trees were a deep chocolate brown as if they had been stained with rain water. The grass was a brighter green compared to the trees as of it had been untouched since it had been grown. The sound of the other 98 delinquents shouting in excitement made Samuel smile. He had only ever seen so much green in his sister's eyes.

His sister. Sam choked back tears silently at the thought of his older sister. **_Eye on the task at hand_** , Sam thought as he marched onward heading over to the blonde female who had helped him in the drop-ship.

"Hey. I gathered some items from the drop-ship. Figured we could use everything we have down here if we're going to survive," Sam spoke up catching the blonde's attention.

The dark skinned male standing next to her looked at him in suspicion clearly not trusting him. The blonde had a map out in front of her clearly already getting ready for a mission for supplies.

"Nice. We're going to have to use everything we have," the grey eyed female nodded a light smile on her lips.

"I'm Samuel O'Connor by the way. You," the mismatched eyed male introduced himself glancing between the blonde and the dark skinned make beside him.

"Wells Jaha," the dark skinned make replied quietly still eyeing Sam weirdly.

"Clarke Griffon. You're the kid they found holding street fights for orphans. Turns out you were a second child," the blonde replied cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah… you mind if I join you're supply party," Sam nodded lightly before changing the subject gesturing to the map Clarke had.

"You have a minor concussion," Clarke argued frowning at Sam.

"I've taken worse hits. Plus you can't go alone," Sam replied easily trying to appeal to the stormy eyed blonde's logic.

"She won't be alone," Wells argued back as if he was trying to be the overprotective boyfriend.

Clarke ignored him and looked Samuel over. She opened her mouth to say something when a greasy haired male and a few of his friends came over to them.

"Ooh is that a map? You find any good bars I could take you too," the lead male asked trying to reach for the map, but Wells stopped him.

"You heard my father. We have to get to Mount Weather," Wells spoke trying to put authority in his voice and failing miserably.

"Screw your father," the boy snarled at Wells causing the attention to lock on to the fight that was about to start.

Sam was about to step in when another male dropped down from the top of the drop-ship getting in-between Wells and the other male. Sam recognized him as one of the boys who had gotten out of their seats. They called him Spacewalker if he remembered correctly.

"Hey. Guys got a busted leg. Pick a fair fight why don't ya'," the fair skinned male replied stepping into the space of the greasy haired male.

The greasy haired male, apparently named Murphy, stalked off ignoring 'Spacewalker'. Sam watched as Murphy stalked away with his friends making a mental note to be careful with him.

"Hey spacewalker! Save me next," a young girl around Sam's age called out dragging his attention to her.

Octavia Blake, if he remembered correctly. She was a sibling as well. Sam took another mental note when he spotted her older brother, Bellamy, not too far behind her.

"Supply run," Sam asked turning his head back to Clarke who was still looking over the map.

"Yeah. Just the two of us," Clarke asked looking up from her map.

"Make that five," 'Spacewalker' grinned pulling two boys from the crowd of excited teenagers.

"Six! I'm coming too," called Octavia even though her brother seemed to say otherwise.

Sam glanced back at Clarke who seemed indifferent to the amount of people in the supply run party. She seemed like she just didn't care. _**Interesting**_. Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt like he was being watched. Like he was being studied. Turning his head to the tree line he stared at the branches. Sam stared into the trees trying to place where that feeling was coming from.

"Sam come on!"

"Coming!"

/—/—/

Sam kept a good distance away from the main group as he explored the area around him. He knew little about Earth, but he knew enough to know what was dangerous and what wasn't. He was making multiple mental notes on the plant life around them as they continued walking. The young street fighter would occasionally glance over his shoulder. He felt like he was still being watched. Like they were being followed.

That feeling bothered him. It didn't sit right in his stomach. Samuel was brought out of his thoughts when someone brushes up against him. Octavia.

"So you're the street fighter kid," Octavia grinned at him her eyes sparkling.

The brunette buzz cut male averted his gaze giving a nod. He wasn't interested in that. He knew Octavia was looking for attention. He couldn't give it to her.

"Yeah. You're the one they found under the floor," Sam spoke evenly keeping his gaze on the tree line as they walked.

"Yeah. You're a sibling too right," Octavia nodded that suggestive grin still on her face.

Sam nodded once his mind wandering to his sister. She had been working on getting a job in Earth studies. Skylar. God he missed her.

"Skylar O'Connor. She was working on getting a job in Earth studies last I saw her. She had some friends in the guard who helped us with hiding me," Sam replied numbly remembering the day he and his sister were caught.

They had been finishing their tattoos — which were illegal — when the guard came in. They had been 15 and 16 when it happened. Skylar had served her time, but they wouldn't let Samuel out. Sam's tattoos laid along his right arm and his back. They were tribal tattoos. Skylar had fallen in love with the design when she was 12 and she had promised Sam that they would get some when they were older.

"She sounds kinda laid back," Octavia spoke up tearing Sam from his memories once more.

"Not in the slightest. She wanted to come down here when I turned 18. Abandon the ARK for a life of adventure on the ground," Sam laughed the sound warm and low.

"Oh I bet we would've been best friends," Octavia grinned at that laughing along.

"Maybe you can meet her one day. She was always reckless, so I wouldn't be surprised if she found a way down here on her own," Sam grinned dropping his head lightly forgetting about his thoughts on being followed.

"That'd be great!"

/—/—/

When they found the river Sam nearly lost his footing. Water. Actual water! It was beautiful. Same moved over to the edge of the water before kneeling down next to the edge. Dipping his hand in the water he smiled lightly. A water source was good. Now all they needed was food and most likely hunting supplies.

"What are you _doing_!?"

"Taking a dip!"

Sam brought his head up to see Octavia in only her shirt and her underpants. She was slipping into the water.

"We can't swim!"

"Don't need to when you can stand."

Sam shook his head lightly and was about to bring his attention back to the shore line when he saw a large wave heading up stream towards Octavia. Instinct kicked in as he remembered where they were.

"Octavia! Get out of the water," Sam yelled standing up quickly, but it was too late.

The water creature grabbed Octavia by the leg and pulled her under the water. Sam yelled out to the group to distract it some how as he grabbed for a sharp sturdy stick. Someone pushed a large boulder into the water as one of the skinnier boys began to pull Octavia out of the water while the water monster was distracted.

"It's coming back!"

"No it's not," Sam snarled lowly as he used his makeshift spear to skewer the creatures head down into the rocks.

Crimson blood filled the water as the water creature thrashed on the shore line before falling still. Sam dragged the dead creature to the shore showing that the thing had been a large water snake that seemed to have mutated die to the radiation.

Octavia was thanking the boy that had pulled her out of the water, who's name was Jasper apparently. Sam pulled the makeshift spear out of the snake's head.

"Well looks like we have dinner," Sam said as he looked back at the group.

/—/—/

They made a makeshift rope to swing across the river just incase there was more than one water snake. Sam told them he would keep watch for one they swung across the river. He didn't tell them that he felt like they were being watched. The hair on the back of his neck was sticking up.

He glanced around the area his blue and green eyes flittering around. His eyes caught the glint if something sharp the moment Jasper crossed the river. Ice filled his veins when he realized what the sharp object was.

"Jasper get down," Sam yelled whipping around, but it was too late.

The spear slammed straight into Jasper's chest. The young 17 year old's heart dropped into his stomach. The scream was loud and it forced Sam to tear his gaze away from Jasper. Octavia was screaming and the others were pulling her away.

"Clarke get them home! I'll get Jasper," Sam yelled over at them before turning and diving into the water.

Someone yelled his name as he swam across to get to Jasper. He glanced behind to see the others were gone. Sam nodded and turned back around to continue swimming, but he was dragged under by something. Pain flared up the young male's leg causing him to reach down and grab the creature. Finding the eyes of the thing through the blurry water. He pressed down with his hands and clawed at the creatures eyes. His lungs were screaming at him.

The sound of something shooting through the water sounded as well and the creature retreated giving Sam a chance to reach the surface. Gasping for air the mismatched eyed male swam to the shore and dragged himself out of the water. Glancing up his heart dropped.

Jasper was gone. The spear was gone. All Sam could feel was pain.

"O'Connor!"

/—/—/

"Another water snake grabbed me by the leg. By the time I reached the shore he was gone. _Crap Clarke!_ Be gentle. I'm delicate," Samuel hissed as Clarke bandaged up his left leg.

"You sure it wasn't a grounder," Bellamy asked his arms crossed over his chest as he interrogated Samuel.

"I'm pretty sure a _grounder_ doesn't have sharp fangs and a snake body," Sam snapped at Bellamy not liking the older male's attitude.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Samuel the two sharing a death glare for each other. Samuel never liked Bellamy Blake. It was because of him that he had been locked up.

"Bell, he and Jasper saved me. Plus we have dinner because of Samuel," Octavia cut in causing the group's attention to fall on her.

"Fine. We need to build a barrier of some sort then," Bellamy sighed backing off.

"We need to find Jasper. He was alive when they took him," Clarke retorted as she finished patching up Sam.

Sam stood up and limped away from that argument. Clarke and Bellamy had been at each others throats ever since they had landed.

/—/—/

 **Hi everyone! I'm new to this fandom, but I have fallen in love with the series. This story is going to focus on a male OC and Lincoln friendship and Linctavia. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
